


Revenge Is Sweet, Isn't It?

by starbucks22



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Gen, Glimmer (She-Ra) Swears, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbucks22/pseuds/starbucks22
Summary: Adora is angry, Catra gets faced with the full might of She-ra, Bow and Glimmer are Very Concerned, and Shadow Weaver is just really confused.





	Revenge Is Sweet, Isn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> HEY I've been on a03 for more than a year, isn't that cool??

"Hey, so... about that Cat girl..."

_Not bothering to say Catra's_ name_ right was probably not my best opener... _Glimmer thought to herself, pausing as she waited for Adora to correct her.

When she received no correction, and instead a raised eyebrow and her friend motioning for her to continue, she did. 

"So... what's up with you two?" 

"What do you mean? Also, that color looks bad on you, sorry. Try something brighter." 

Glimmer looked down at the dull red dress she had tried on. She headed to the mirror to look at it, and made a face once she got a better look. "Yeah, I think you're probably right. How can you be so bad at picking things out for yourself, but you're good at it when it comes to me?" 

"Hey, I'm not _that_ bad!" Adora protested, but she was smiling.

"Yeah, right! You've been wearing the same outfit for months now."

"No! I... borrowed a pair of pants from you, remember?" 

"Yeah," the shorter of the two laughed, "And they were like, three sizes too small for you and you couldn't wear them, so you tried Bow's, and they were too big. And now we're here." She then motioned around at the busy shopping center. "We're here trying and failing to get some good clothes for you. Oh hey, try this!" 

She threw a small, bright colored shirt at her friend, who simply made a face at it and tossed it back. 

"Too bright. Too pink for me."

"It's supposed to be pink! And hey, pink is a good color." 

"For you, maybe," Adora shrugged. "Just not for me. I look like a prin- oh, right, I kinda am a princess. Point still stands. Anything else?" 

"Does red work?" 

A quick nod. "Yep." 

Glimmer nodded and walked a little further away so she could continue looking for some fitting clothes. "Now, let's get back to what I was saying. So, about Catra... do you like her?" 

"Well, she was my best friend, you know this already." 

"Yeah, I know... but you're avoiding the question. Yeah, you two were friends. But, romantically, what're your thoughts?" 

"Why are you asking?" 

"Why aren't you answering?" 

"Because I don't see the point." 

"Ugh! Why? Come on, if you like her that's fine! I _really _can't stand her, but I know you probably still can, even after... everything, but I won't judge you on this, I swear."

"Good to know, Glimmer. Still don't know why you're asking." 

"Bow and I do this all the time. We like to talk about crushes and stuff, and I thought it would be fun to get you in on it! He has a not so secret crush on Entrapta, by the way. He's probably not going to get together with her, but that's besides the point." 

Adora picked up a green shirt and nodded. "I can kinda see it... I guess? But why wouldn't it work out?" 

"Uh, she's with the Horde. All of them are my enemies-" 

"_Our _enemies." 

"Well, yeah. It's just that you've always had faith in Catra, for whatever reason, so I assumed that nothing was gonna change there, no matter what. She's not really your enemy, it seems."

"No," Adora replied, voice suddenly cold, "We're definitely enemies." 

Glimmer glanced back over at her friend, only to find a look of anger replacing the relaxed expression from just a few minutes ago. 

"Whoa," she said, walking back over to the blonde, several clothing items in hand, "Did I miss something?" 

"Uh, the portal? Remember?" 

"Of course I remember. I just assumed that even after all of that-" 

"Well, maybe you shouldn't."

"...What?" 

"Assume. It gets you nowhere. Or at least in my experiences, anyway." Then, as if nothing had gone wrong at all, her expression brightened up as she pointed over at a pair of pants from across the room. "Hey, let's go look at those!" 

And off they went. 

******

"We saw the emergency signal! Is everyone okay?" 

"Usually people aren't okay when an emergency signal goes off, Frosta," Mermista drawled. "Also, that wasn't-" 

Frosta rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine, so picky. Is everyone alive, then?" 

"Better. But also-" 

"Fuck you." 

Mermista gave out a dramatic gasp. "Hey! We've been over this! Now, if you'll finally let me speak, remember how I tried telling you earlier that we don't need to be here?" 

"Yes, and I didn't believe you because the signal went off?" 

"Yeah. See, that's not our signal." 

"What?" Frosta paused, confused. "Are you sure?" 

"Pretty sure, yeah."

"The Horde has an emergency signal? We can use this to our advantage!" 

"...Well shit." 

The little girl whipped around to face the other princess, hands thrown in the air. "Don't 'well shit,' me! These are our enemies! We're supposed to hurt them!" 

"Yeah I know, short stack. Look straight ahead, though." She did, and was surprised to see a very familiar looking cat girl in pain on the ground.

The yelling stopped after that. "Isn't that Adora's friend?" 

"Yeah... she's going to be crushed." 

"Yeah, about that!" A sudden voice called out. The two girls looked over to see that Glimmer had teleported over to them, somehow not out of magic by that point. "That's the weird thing."

"You teleporting isn't very weird," Mermista told her plainly. "That's kinda your thing." 

"Duh, but that's not what I meant. Adora transformed into She-ra, y'know, like she always does. All normal stuff. Then Catra showed up and Adora just kinda... snapped. You know how she usually holds back?" 

"Yeah."

"Not this time. She was trying her hardest. She _wanted _to hurt her."

"But Adora never wants to hurt anybody," Frosta chimed in quietly. "She only does it if she absolutely has to."

"Yeah... I know." 

"Enough chit chatting!" Yet another voice yelled out. This one was from Shadow Weaver, who sounded irritated. "We have a battle to fight, come on!" 

"I take it she hasn't noticed, then." 

"Noticed what?" 

"She-ra." 

Shadow Weaver looked around at the Horde soldiers on the ground, the lack of any Force captains, the fact that the Horde was quickly retreating, and the way that She-ra was marching around, furious.

"So the battle's over, then?" 

Several princesses nodded at her.

"We were told that two Force captains would be here, where are they?"

"Yeah, about that. I took care of it, we can continue with the rest of the mission." Adora walked over, bloodied sword in hand. She held her other hand over her face, eyes flashing with uncharacteristic anger as she planted her sword into the ground. She then moved to sit down beside the woman who raised her. The aforementioned woman just stared over at Adora in silent confusion. 

The silent part of her confusion didn't last very long. 

"You actually fought this time?" 

"I always fight. That's all I ever do. You would know."

"Yes, but there's blood on the sword this time. Either you got them or they got you." 

"Yes, because that's-" 

"Put your hand down." 

Adora then proceeded to hold her hand tighter over her face, squinting suspiciously as she did so. "Why?" 

"You're hiding your face. Clearly you're hurt." The woman looked around the battlefield, saw that most of the Horde had left by that point, and noticed that there was still mostly silence from Adora and asked- "What, was it Catra?" 

The suspicious look instantly switched to anger.

The confused look from Shadow Weaver only seemed to intensify. "It's a sound conclusion," she said. "It's not like Scorpia would do much, and Lonnie wasn't here in the first place, so it wasn't her. Kyle can't do anything, and Rogelio only watches out for him. Since you're here, hurt, you probably fought Catra. I'm guessing that you went easy on her and she bailed?" 

"Nope." 

"No?" 

"What the actual shit!" came a loud shout from Glimmer. "Is she dead?" 

"Glimmer," Bow scolded, "Be more respectful. And no, she's still breathing." 

"What the fuck did She-ra _do?"_

"Well, if we want to get technical here, it was Adora that did it. She just used She-ra to help her out."

"Well then," Frosta, who had joined the conversation, scoffed. "It certainly worked. Just look at the girl." 

Having overheard the conversation, and wanting to know more, Shadow Weaver got up to see what the others were crowding around. The what, it turned out, was a who. And the who was a severely injured Catra.

"What happened here?" 

"She-ra did. We don't know how, or why, or-" 

"The fuck?" Catra, having heard the mixed up jumble of voices, managed to whisper. Whispering was about the most she could do in her state. "What?" 

"Scatter!" 

"Do we capture her?" 

"No, Mermista!" 

"What's the worst that would happen? She'd break free soon anyway. I've seen that Brightmoon jail-" 

"Wait, before we all start making decisions, who's actually in charge of this mission? I know it isn't you, Mermista."

"I think it's Adora, actually." 

All eyes turned to Adora, who had apparently decided to stay put on the log. She looked up to see nearly everyone staring right at her. 

"Why are you staring at me?" 

Bow sounded incredibly reluctant when he spoke up. "We need your opinion."

She not only didn't want to join them all, but she hadn't been listening to the discussion, either. "Opinion on what?" 

"...What to do with Catra." 

Adora simply shrugged. "Isn't Glimmer the highest ranking person here? Why are you asking-" Then paused a second later, frowning. "Oh wait. I'm in charge of the mission itself, aren't I?" 

Multiple people nodded at her. 

"Um. Uh. Well we can't really throw her in the jail, it's pretty nonthreatening..." 

Shadow Weaver nodded in silent agreement.

"How badly off is she?" 

More concerned looks flew around before Glimmer answered the question. 

"She'll live if we can get her healed up some. Before you try to make a decision, Adora, you still hurt her pretty bad and we probably shouldn't be moving her around a bunch-" 

"Then why doesn't she just stay here?" 

"Because we're in the middle of a battlefield? And she'll die if she doesn't get medical attention, by the way."

"I'm not suggesting we leave her here to die, Glimmer! Damn, I'm pissed off, not a monster!" 

Glimmer was wondering who possibly taught the blonde how to curse. She was about to ask, but remembered that she had much more important things to attend to.

"Nobody was suggesting that you're a monster, don't worry." 

"Then why do you all look so scared? You're all looking at me like I'm about to eat you!" 

Nobody heard a very confused Catra whisper something about food.

Probably for the best.

"No time to argue!" Mermista snapped out, voice losing its usual monotone as it bordered on anger. "Medical attention now, damn it. Who's got a first aid kit?" 

"Me!" Various voices called out as they all banded together to help out. 

Little did they know that the battlefield was not completely cleared off and it wasn't really just them there. 

None of them noticed Hordak's little Imp sitting there in the darkness, watching in silence as it recorded everything that was happening. 

Goody two shoes Adora with a fiery thirst to fight as hard as she possibly could?

Now, that's definitely something to report back home.


End file.
